Love Potion
by Little Koto
Summary: Seto makes a love potion for Serenity, so that she'd fall in love with him. But the wrong person drinks it. Three words, 'Run Seto, RUN'.


**

* * *

Warnings: **AU. Language. This holds unwanted Yaoi. I am not a Yaoi fan, but the concept I did was funny. Har, Har. 

Don't look at me like that.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. Don't sue. Or I'll kill you. Har, Har.

**Koto**: Yeeah. Second fic. First one shot. Wonderful. Go me.

Not.

* * *

"Big brother, what're you doing?" Mokuba inquired, trying to peek over his older brother's large shoulders.  
  
"Nothing, Mokuba! Now, Go down stairs, or to your room, where ever, just don't stay here!" Seto snapped harshly. Covering the small beaker that was in front of him, with his coat. Mokuba just blinked, before shrugging.  
  
"Alright, Seto." Mokuba sighed. He didn't like being yelled at by Seto, but he understood that every now and again, Seto would have his world famous mood swings. With another sigh, Mokuba trotted out of his brother's study. Seto watched to make sure his brother left, and closed the door before uncovering the glass beaker.  
  
"Muahahahahaha.. You will be mine, Serenity!!" Seto cackled, looking at a small recipe book, and adding the ingredients to the beaker, which slowly turned a hot pink color, then finally, a dark purple. Seto poured the beaker's contents into a vile. Capping it with a cork, Seto stuck the object into the flap of his jacket. With another insane cackle, he strutted out of his study, and to find his dear Serenity.  
  
Printed in bold letters on the page's heading were the words:  
  
**"Love Potion"**

* * *

Walking down the streets of Domino, Seto kept his eyes peeled, and his hearing keen. People quivered visibly as Seto passed, moving out of the way of the Cold-hearted CEO's way. Seto's head perked as he heard the distinct laughter of Serenity, and her friends. Seto's face contorted in disgust as he heard the mutt's voice. He hated Joey with a passion, but loved picking on the stupid whelp. Joey was Seto's source of entertainment, entertainment he enjoyed very much.  
  
Seto thought about just marching up to them and pouring the vile of 'Love potion' into Serenity's drink, but that'd be out of character of him, and everyone would be suspicious. With a snort, Seto made his way over to the table - Head held high, Chest out, and steps taken in long strides of pride. Seto inwardly quivered as he heard Serenity's voice.  
  
"Hello, Kaiba!" Serenity chirped, waving over to the tall CEO as he made his way over to them. Seto's legs wanted to shake as he heard Serenity's voice, The voice he loved so much. Seto looked over at Joey who had his teeth bared like fangs. Seto chuckled.  
  
"Your impression of a wolf looks more like a constipated puppy, Wheeler.. I suggest you practice some more.." Seto taunted, his eyes holding his taunting mirth. Joey growled animistic at Seto, anger brewing in his Honey-brown eyes.  
  
"Why I ought.." Joey marched over to Seto, raising his fist only to be stopped and held back by Tristan and Duke.  
  
"Joey! Calm down, Don't let him get to you, dude!" Tristan attempted to calm his enraged friend who continued to glare daggers at Seto, who just laughed in reply. Tea, and Mai shook their heads, and Serenity frowned. Yugi was staring at Seto like he had six heads, and Seto saw this.  
  
"What is it, Nerd? Something on my face?" Seto sneered, glaring at Yugi who just shook his head. Yugi opened his mouth to speak, But Mai cut him off.  
  
"What do you want, Kaiba? Just come over here to torture us just because you don't have any friends to talk to?" Mai growled, her brows furrowed in anger, and her purple orbs burning with a tamed fire, unlike Joey's.  
  
"Yes. And, No. One. I don't need friends, they're just a crutch for the weak. And two. Yes, I did come over here to torture you guys." Seto replied, a torturous smile playing across his pale, pink lips. Everyone's heads turned as they heard yelling.  
  
"Hey, Look! Bakura and Malik are back!" Yugi yipped. Seto took the time to whip out his vile and pour some of the potion in Serenity's drink. With a smile, he shoved the vile back into his jacket.  
  
"I guess I'll be going.. I'd prefer not to be around a bunch of kids, and their two psychopaths." Seto muttered, Pointing at Ryou and Malik as he said 'Psychopaths'. In return, 'Ryou' flipped him off, and Malik stuck his tongue out at him. Seto just chuckled and turned on his heel. Walking a far enough distance so that they couldn't see him, but he could see them.  
  
Once he was hidden behind a large oak, Seto watched to see if his potion worked. Then.. Something horrible went wrong.  
  
Malik trotted over to 'Serenity's' drink, and gulped it down. After he was finished he set it down on the table and wiped his mouth off.  
  
"Ah.. I ran all the way from my house, kinda thirsty.." Malik explained as sat down next to Serenity.  
  
Seto stared in pure horror, but then was relieved when nothing happened. With a sigh, he walked got ready to walk off until he heard Malik's worried voice.  
  
"Where's Seto?" Malik questioned. Everyone stopped talking and turned to Malik, who had worry written all over his features. Joey blinked before replying.  
  
"Um.. Kaiba's at his mansion.. You alright, Malik?" Malik quirked a brow and nodded before standing up.  
  
"I'm gonna pay M'love a visit. Bye!" Malik chirped before skipping off to the Kaiba mansion. Everyone blinked. Then blinked again. Then one last time as what Malik said sunk in. Silence rested over everyone, until Joey broke it.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAT?"  
  
**

* * *

**

**With Seto Kaiba**  
  
Seto had ran back to his mansion in record timing.  
  
'Damn it!! I hope this stupid potion wears out soon!' Seto growled at his stupid mistake. Seto thought about how long it'd take for the potion to wear out.  
  
'Well.. since he drank it all.. Then he'd proll--' Seto's thought were interrupted by a shrill voice.  
  
"SEEEEEEETOOOOO! SETTY! SEZZY!" Malik called happily before jumping on the surprised Seto, latching onto his arm like a blood sucking leach. Several people stared, eyes wide at what was happening.  
  
"GAH!" Seto attempted to push off the clinging Malik.  
  
"Setty! I loooooove you!" Malik cooed in Seto's ear, which caused blood to rush up into Seto's face, his eyes mere slits of furry.  
  
"LET GO OF ME YOU STUPID EGYPTIAN FAG!" Seto screeched, trying to pry Malik from his arm.  
  
"AWE! YOU'RE SO CUTE WHEN YOU'RE ANGRY!" Malik squealed, nuzzling Seto's arm. At this point, Seto wanted to cry. Seto finally was able to push Malik off him, causing Malik to fall to the ground on his butt. With a soft yelp, Malik looked up at him with glossy eyes.  
  
"I don't like it rough.." He moaned with a frown. Seto's eyes widened as he turned on his heel and ran into his mansion with superhuman speed. Seto flew open his door and slammed it shut, locking it.  
  
"Lock the gates!" Seto screeched. Several servants coward as they heard Seto's voice, and began sputtering, "Yes, Mister Kaiba!" and "Sorry, Master Kaiba!". Seto ran up his stairs, skipping several steps as he went. Seto ran into his study, slamming the door shut. Seto trotted over to his desk and snatched up the book he was using earlier. He read over the 'Love potion' page until he found what he was looking for.  
  
"5-hour results. Victim looses their memory of the present 5-hours when this potion is in affect."  
  
Seto screamed.  
  
"5-HOURS? DAMN IT ALL TO HELL AND BACK." Seto slammed the book down on his desk, and stamped his feet childishly. He quickly checked his watch.  
  
"7:30"  
  
Seto sighed, at least it wasn't '24-hours' or something like that. He turned around and sat at his desk and began doodling on a piece of paper. He stopped as he heard a rapping on his window. Looking over, Seto screeched. There. Plastered to the window, was Malik. He had a sick smile on his face, and his eyes gleamed with want.  
  
"Hi, Setty!" Malik chirped through the window, watching Seto contently.  
  
"SECURITY!" Seto yelled. Several guards busted into his study.  
  
"Yes, Mister Kaiba?!" They all questioned in a hurried fashion. Seto just pointed to the window angrily. The guards nodded and went after Malik who just screamed like a little child.  
  
"SETTY! LOVE! SAVE MEEEE!" Malik screeched, flailing about as the guards peeled him off the window and carried him away. Seto's eye twitched as he watched.  
  
"I've created a monster.." Seto muttered, throwing his head in his hands and shaking it.  
  
**

* * *

**

**Later that day  
8:34  
Domino Park**  
  
Malik shifted uncomfortably under the park bench. He was waiting for his 'love' Seto Kaiba to drive by on his way to the store. Whilst waiting, Malik would sniff himself every now and again, inhaling Seto's sweet scent. As Malik went down for another sniff, he jerked his head back, screaming.  
  
"I'M LOSING SETTY'S SCENT!" Malik then began to flail as best he could under the bench. This act had earned him several stares from people. After his little tantrum, Malik went back to watching for Seto's limo. He did all this while humming the '007' theme. Drumming his hands on the ground, Malik searched fruitlessly for Seto's limo. Glancing down at his watch he groaned.  
  
"C'mon, Setty.." He sighed, staring at the road which was in front of him. Then, he heard what could've been music to his ears. Seto's limo drove by, trailed by another limo behind it.  
  
"Setty!" Malik chirped happily, crawling out from beneath the bench. He proceeded to dust himself off, before finally skipping off after his beautiful Seto Kaiba.  
  
**

* * *

**

**Domino City Mall  
9:00**  
  
Seto groaned outwardly as he trailed behind Mokuba in the mall. He hated shopping. He hated the Mall. He hated Mokuba's puppy dog eyes. Seto turned his gaze to Mokuba's back, and gave a half-hearted glare. His brother would make a perfect CEO. Mainly because of his bribery skills.  
  
"Hurry up, Mokuba, I don't want to stay here long." Seto scoffed, looking disgustedly at a giant teddy bear which was in the window of an 'ICE' store. Mokuba turned to his brother with a giant goofy grin.  
  
"I know, Big brother. I'll be quick, I promise!" Mokuba lied, his hands crossed behind his back. Seto just stared down at him.  
  
"An hour." Seto muttered to his little brother, who yipped in delight and scampered off, three security guards hot on his tail. Seto sighed and found a bench to sit on. He brought his hand to his head and massaged it. The noise from the mall was giving him a headache, but he'd stay for Mokuba's sake.  
  
"Setty.." Seto was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt hot breath on his ear. He turned slowly to find his dark blue eyes, staring into light purple ones. Seto quickly reflexed and pushed Malik away, who squealed with surprise. Malik just continued to smile, as Seto's eyes formed into slits.  
  
"Go away Malik.." He hissed, his hands gripping the bench angrily. Malik's smile grew wider if possible as he sat down on the bench, scooting over to Seto.  
  
"Hi.." He whispered childishly, a blush tinting his cheeks. Seto's eye twitched, his face reddening with anger. He quickly stood up and stalked off, growling.  
  
"Oh! You want to play tag?!" Malik beamed from behind Seto, skipping behind him like a little school girl.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?" Malik pouted, folding his arms as Seto turned around to face him.  
  
"Malik. Do you like shoes?" Seto questioned out of the blue.  
  
"Yeah." Malik nodded.  
  
"Do you like my shoes?" Malik nodded again, with a small 'Yes'.  
  
"That's good. Because soon you'll find them up your ass!" Seto snarled, turning around and stamping off. Malik blinked before smiling.  
  
"Kinky!" Malik yipped, trotting after Seto. Seto picked up his pace in attempt to out-walk Malik. Malik just matched his pace with a skip. Folding his hands behind his back, Malik smiled at Seto, a light pink forming across his tan features. Seto ignored him as best he could.  
  
"Setty.." Malik cooed. Seto continued to ignore him with all his will power.  
  
"Sezzy.." Malik purred, reaching over and touching Seto's shoulder. Seto shrugged him off with a loud growl, and turned around, stalking somewhere else. Malik followed, like a lost puppy dog. Seto could hear him muttering 'Setty..' over and over again.  
  
"There will be no going near that Egyptian fag for a long time after this.." Seto muttered, contemplating what he should do to get the Egyptian off his tail.  
  
"Seto!" Seto perked up as his little brother waddled over to him, holding a bag of some sort.  
  
"Oh. Hi, Malik!" Mokuba greeted, waving to the Egyptian who waved back with a sweet smile. Mokuba turned back to Seto.  
  
"I'm ready to leave." Mokuba announced, Trotting off with his fuming brother.  
  
"Bye, Malik!" Mokuba called behind him, waving to the Egyptian. When he turned around, he didn't notice Malik following him and his brother.  
  
**

* * *

**

**Kaiba Mansion  
11:20**  
  
Seto had just tucked Mokuba into bed, and was heading up to his own room. As he opened the door and shut it, he was slammed up against the wall.  
  
"What the hell? Malik?! What the f-" Seto was cut short as Malik slapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Hi, Setty. I told you I'd meet you here." Malik cooed, Seto cocked a brow and pushed Malik off him.  
  
"You never said that!" Seto shot at Malik, who blinked.  
  
"I must've forgot.." Malik said, raising a finger to his chin and tapping it contemplatively. Seto just blinked, shaking his head.  
  
"You're an idiot. Now get out before I get security!" Seto warned, opening his door and pointing to the hallway.  
  
"No!" Malik screeched, Jumping at Seto, and using a death grip on his arm. He used his foot to close the door.  
  
"MALIK! Get off!" Seto yelled, being pushed to the floor and sat on by Malik. He straddled his hips, causing Seto to fume, not liking the position.  
  
"Malik.." Seto growled struggling beneath malik who had tied his arms with rope which he had hidden under the table. He must've been planning this. Malik bent down and got into Seto's face, lips barely touching. This caused Seto's mind to scream angrily, and Seto to growl.  
  
"I love you, Seto." Just as Malik was about to kiss Seto, his eyes twitched, and he jerked himself up.  
  
"What the fuck?" He said, looking around. He then looked down at Seto.  
  
"What the hell? Where am I? And why am I on top of you?" Malik got off of Seto and looked around, bewildered. Seto looked over at the clock which beamed '11:31'. Seto sighed with relief.  
  
"Untie me, Malik!" Seto commanded, Growling at Malik.  
  
".. Why the fuck did you tie yourself up?" Malik questioned, cocking a brow at Seto. Seto just blinked.  
  
"Just untie me." Seto snarled, but this went unnoticed by Malik. Malik thought a second.  
  
"No." Malik stated before opening Seto's door and walking out.  
  
"MALIK!" Seto yelled at Malik's retreating back.  
  
"Fuck you!" Malik yipped, then began to skip down the hall, and down stairs to the door. He didn't leave empty handed though.  
  
"God damn it. Fucking Egyptian thief!" Seto cursed to himself trying to remove the rope from around his hands.  
  
**

* * *

**

**Domino High School  
8:00**  
  
"So, Malik, Why did you call Seto yer love the other day?" Joey questioned which caused Malik to turn to him, blinking.  
  
"What? Why the hell would I call him 'My love'?" Malik quirked a brow, tilting his head.  
  
"It's true.. You called him your 'love'!" Tea confirmed, this caused Malik to hold his head in confusion.  
  
"Are you _gay_.. ?" Tristan poked at Malik. This only fed a small flame that was building in Malik's bright purple eyes.  
  
"I'M** NOT** FUCKING GAY WITH SETO KAIBA!"

* * *

**Koto**: Um. Yeah. Stupid ending. The things I do for you people. R&R. 


End file.
